


Don't take them away from me.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Children, Death, Demons, F/M, Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell's been keeping a huge secret from everyone at the London reaper association but what happens when William finds out about it?</p><p>Lives will be put at risk. Rules broken and order destroyed. Love will also bloom, from the aftermath of tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 A loud wailing echoed through the room of a London reaper’s home. “Shush, my darling.” The reaper said, scooping the source of the noise into her arms. The reaper looked drained, hair sticking out in many places and dark circles under her eyes. Still, her eyes shone with happiness and pride and she was smiling down at the small baby in her arms. He was only a month old and Grell had adored him from the day he had come into this world.

 Once the baby had stopped crying, she placed him back in his cot. She then heard the small patter of little feet move closer to her and felt someone tug at the edge of her skirt. She looked down, to see the small boy with cropped, spikey black hair looking up at her. He looked only to be about three years old and was absolutely adorable. “Read me a bedtime story, please mommy.”


	2. Irate.

 William was getting quite irate and a tad worried. Grell had barely been tuning up for work, neglecting most of her collections. Collections William had to collect for her, so the records were kept in balance. All being done during unpaid overtime.

 He’d tried to find some information on what Grell was up to from Ronald but he had found the blonde to be useless. He’d had no idea of what Grell was doing when she wasn’t at work. In fact, he had no idea she was even absent. Eric and Alan also had no information to offer on the redhead. William had even been keeping a close eye on the deaths in the city. He was relieved to find no evidence of Grell being on another murder spree.

 Still, he needed to find out, before the amount of work he was being made to undertake drove him to insanity. He decided he would try to seek the answer to Grell’s absence tonight, once yet another long shift of his had ended. After working for twelve hours, with little breaks, he left the branch at eight pm.

 He headed straight to Grell’s house and knocked on the door. After a long while with no reply, he knocked again, harder. The door finally opened and he nearly gagged at the stench of demon emitting from the hallway. Grell looked at him, a look of fear crossing her features. She had a small child on her hip. The boy looked at William curiously. “Mommy, who is the scary man?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently watching Soul Eater.


	3. Omen and Malice.

 William barged into the hallway, before Grell had chance to shut the door his face. "Sutcliff, we need to talk." She nodded though she didn't look happy about having to speak with him.

 She walked to the living room, placing the child on the floor. "Me and William need to talk, play with your toys for a bit. Please stay in here until I come back."

 "Okay mommy."

 She walked into the kitchen and William followed. He noticed the bottle of milk on the kitchen table. "You have another demon here?"

 She glared at him. "Yes, there are two children here, what of it?"

 "What were you thinking impregnating a demon?"

 "They aren't mine! You know reapers are sterile. I ... I just found them."

 William eyed her. "Found them?" "Yes. There was a women I reaped who died shortly after giving birth. She begged me to look after them just before she died. I couldn't just leave them there."

 "Don't be foolish. Raising demon spawn will lead to nothing but trouble. Once the council finds-."

 "No! Please don't tell them. They are part human after all." She cut him off. "They aren't the least bit evil."

 He adjusted his glasses. "I have to. It's not safe for you to have them here."

 "But they'll be killed! Please ... I love them."

 William eyed her carefully, seeing the fear in her eyes. Seeing how exhausted she looked. His heart softened slightly at the sight. "Very well. I will not say anything for now but you need to be careful. You look tired, you should rest. I will tend to your children for a few hours."

 She frowned, suspicious of him. "You aren't doing to hurt them, are you?"

 "No. You do realise you cannot continue with this? That missing work will make everyone suspicious?"

 "I know that. Omen might look like a toddler but he says he is only a year old. His learning is also faster than a human's. He can read books aimed at five year olds. I'm hoping I can send them both to school soon. I'll go to bed once I've fed Malice. I was about to do so when you came. He shouldn't be a bother, he doesn't wake up in the night except for his next feed."

 She picked up the bottle and headed upstairs. William walked into the living room. He had to see what this child was like, if he in fact posed a threat to Grell. Omen turned around when William approached him. "Where's mommy?"

 "She's gone to bed. She needs sleep."

 The boy smiled. "Okay. Your name's ... William?"

 "Yes, it is."

 The boys smile widened. I'm Omen. Are ... you mommy's husband?"

 A slight blush creeped across his cheeks. "Erm ... no I am not."

 "Aww ... Mommy loves you. Mommy loves everyone."

 William knelt down by the boy. "What are you playing?" He asked, trying to move on from the previous topic of conversation.

 The boy picked up two small dolls. "Doctor's and nurses. The boy was sick and the nurse was helping him but he died."

 William grimaced. What a morbid child.


	4. Council.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeek no no no!

 William had spent all night at Grell's, letting her get the rest she so obviously needed. Omen had stayed up all night, demons not needing sleep. He had told William that after being a baby, sleep wasn't something he did anymore. Grell had been right, he thought, this child had a lot of knowledge for his age.

 Grell came downstairs around 6 'am', with Malice in her arms. The baby looked much older than the month Grell told William he was. "Sutcliff?"

 "Hmm?" She replied, sitting down on the sofa with Malice still cradled in her arms. Omen raced over to her and climbed up onto the sofa, snuggling up to her.

 "Did Knox know about this? He said he didn't but I've been told you two are seeing each other."

 She giggled. "Oh no. We are not. He did ask me out a few weeks ago, when I popped into work for a short while but I turned him down. I would love to be with him, he's so cute but I'm a bit tied down at the moment. Maybe when my darlings are in school I will take him up on the offer."

 William adjusted his glasses."I see. Very well, I will leave you now. I have to be at work in a few hours."

 "Have fun darling!"

 ----

 William left the council offer an hour after clocking in at work. He had found the child to be very sweet and not at all malicious, though maybe a little morbid. He had talked about death far too much during the night and William wasn't sure if it was because he was half demon or if Grell had just rubbed off on him.

 Still, the child was still a demon and he didn't trust it. He needed to keep his workers safe and thus had decided to tell the council about the demon children. He didn't really want to but he felt it was for the best, a necessary precaution. He just hoped the council wouldn't be too harsh in their actions.

\----

Later that day, Grell was preparing the milk for Malice's next feed, when she heard the door being banged sharply. She sped into the hallway, as the door was kicked off its hinges. A group of council members stormed into her home, glad in protective gear.

 Before Grell has the chance to move, she had been knocked to the ground. Two pairs of arms grabbed hers and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Find the Demon's and bring them to the reaper prison. If they put up a fight, kill them."

 Grell struggled against her captors but they had a firm grip on her. "No! Leave them alone!" She shrieked.

 The council members walked around the house, searching for the two children. They came back into the hall minutes later, carrying the children in two of their arms.

 "No! Stop. Please ... don't take them away from me!" She cried, tears beggining to leak from her eyes.

 A council member knelt in front of her, shoving a piece of paper in her face. "Mr Grell Sutcliff, you have violated the rules of the association. You have housed dangerous beings in your home for the past month. As such, you are here by suspended from branch for the next thirty days. If you continue to behave in this way, the punishment will be far harsher."

 "Bite me!" She snapped at him, before she saw the men carrying her children to the door. "No ... no give them back to me! You ... you can't do this!"

 "Mommy!" Omen cried sadly, as he was taken out of the house.

 "No, my dar-" Grell felt a rush of painful electricity shoot through her, as a taser was pressed into her back. The man behind her kept it there for far longer than needed, to make fully sure she wouldn't be able to move and try to rescue her children.

 After a while, her movements stopped and she was released from the men's hold, falling forward to the floor. The two men then moved to leave her home. She lay there, barely able to move, as tears streamed down her face. Her whole world had just fallen apart.


	5. Gossip.

 It is said that losing a child is the worse pain a mother can experience. Losing two children just amplifies the pain. But what happens when a mother’s children are taken from her by force? There isn’t a word in the English language to describe that. The sorrow is too great to even begin to explain.

 Grell couldn’t even comprehend the agony she was feeling. In the two days since Omen and Malice had been removed from her home, she hadn’t moved from the floor of the hallway. She’d had no sleep and the tears wouldn’t cease. She knew she had to do something try to get her children back somehow, before they were killed. She was sure that was what the council had in mind. She knew she needed to rescue them but the more she thought about their fate, the heavier the weight of her sorrows seemed to become. It was a crushing mix of anxiety and upset and she found herself unable to move, unable to do anything but let heart wrenching sobs wrack her tired body.

\----

William had been made aware of the imprisonment of the demons. The information was apparently too good of a gossip for some council members to keep under wraps. Obviously these few men lacked the professionalism needed for such information and the gossip soon worked its way down to the managers of the branch and then to the supervisors. As the second day after the arrest ended, everyone at the reaper association was aware of what had happened. Still, the details were shady and all anyone was sure of was that Grell had housed the demons in her home. Whether they were hers or not was undecided. Only William and the council members he had alerted knew they were not related to her.

 The cold supervisor knew the actions which had been taken were probably for the best. That it was the only way to keep the reaper safe. However, there was something nagging at him. Sadness for the female reaper. Maybe even regret? He tried to push those feelings away but they wouldn’t budge.

 Those feelings, coupled with the fact that Grell hadn’t returned to work was enough to make him decide to check up on the reaper once his shift at work had ended. He wasn’t sure if she had been fired from the branch due to her misconduct or if she had just refused to return and he needed to find out. As much as he hated to admit it, he did see the annoying redhead as a friend and wanted to make sure she was okay, even if he was well aware that he would be the target of her upset.

 ---

 Late that afternoon he made his way to Grell’s flat. He saw the door torn from its hinges and gulped, panic beginning to rise. Had she been hurt? Had the council’s punishment indeed been severe?

 He sighed in relief, when he spotted her lying on the floor of the hallway. She looked in a bad way but was alive at least. He walked up to her, sadness tugging at his heart at seeing the tears running down her face. She didn’t seem to have heard him approach, being too focused on her own fears and upset.

 “Sutcliff?”

 She looked up at him, her sadness turning to anger. She clambered to her feet, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him sharply against the wall. “You told them, didn’t you?!”

  “Yes, you must realise I had no choice. It isn’t safe for you to raise demons.” William said, unfazed by her outburst.

 She scowled at him, tears still slipping from her eyes. “It wasn’t your choice to make! I loved them and you took them from me!”

 “Don’t be so foolish, Sutcliff. You know the council would have found out eventually. I wasn’t the one to imprison them.” She released her grip on him, shoulders beginning to shake, her angry turning from him to herself. He was right. She had been foolish to hope no one would notice her absence from work. She’d been too hopeful from the very beginning.

 William continued. “Why have you failed to return to work?”

 “Suspended.” She whispered, voice cracking as sobs began to rise through her again.

 “For how long?”

“Th ... thirty days.”

 William nodded. “I see. Then I have no business here.” He turned and walked to the broken door. “Maybe you were correct in thinking that those children were actually not evil. I suppose I am right to think that you will not give them up without a fight? At least the Sutcliff I know would not give up so easily.”

 With that he left the house, leaving Grell stood frozen in place, realising she had wasted too much time already in just lying there being devastated. She had to save her children, no matter the cost. She walked to the bedroom and picked up a photograph she had taken of Omen. She sat down on her bed, staring at it. “Don’t worry, my darlings.” She whispered. “I’ll save you; I just need to figure out how.”


	6. But i love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly just a filler chap to show how Ronald is feeling.

 Of course, it was all made sense now. Ronald hadn’t even thought that Grell might have been absent from work. He thought she had been there the whole time but had just been avoiding him ever since he had asked her out. If he was honest with himself he’d been hurt by it, thinking that he had ruined their friendship with such a question. Though at the time, Grell didn’t seem bothered at all by it. She hadn’t even mustered up a reaction, just a simple ‘No thank you’, before porting away.

 That had hurt him too, the realisation that he may have not meant anything to her in the first place. That he wasn’t worth any sort of reaction. Maybe she just didn’t care? Maybe she thought it would go nowhere due to Ronald’s reputation around the office? That like all his other girlfriends, their relationship would last a few days, a week tops and then it would end?

 It was true that he could never keep a girlfriend but that was only because no one interested him the way that Grell did. No one could compare. He’d known since day one that he loved her but had never acted on it, mainly out of fear. When they had first met, she had viewed him as a nuisance. He had gotten in the way of her collections, forever getting his lawnmower jammed and having to be rescued from stray records and demon’s alike. She’d had no problem with voicing her dislike for the young man. However, as time went on, she had warmed to him and eventually they had become best friends.

 It was only in the last month that they had seemed to grow distant and Ronald couldn’t take being apart from her. He’d finally found the courage to ask her out, due to the fact that never seeing her had only made his heart grow fonder.

 Ronald cursed himself now for not realising that distance was due to the fact that she had been hiding something, not because she didn’t want to see him. That her absence was nothing to do with him, before or after he had shown that he wanted to be more than a friend to her.

 When he had first heard about what had happened, he'd felt relieved. Relieved that he hadn’t actually upset her. That was soon replaced with him feeling like he had been selfish. He’d been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it had taken two days since the arrest for him to even register that she would probably need some sort of comfort or help from him. That she probably was feeling even worse than him at this present time. With that in mind, he decided he would go over and see her tonight, once he had gone home to change out of his blood stained clothes, caused by yet another messy collection.

\----

 In the time since his arrest, the council had obtained two vital pieces of information about Omen. One, that he had some sort of psychic ability and two, that he was very dangerous. The child had already managed to mangle the bars on his first prison cell and caused bodily harm to two council members, all without even touching them. It seemed he was unable to control his power, it only having surfaced when he was throwing a tantrum over wanting to see his mother and that Malice needed feeding.

 As such, the council had drugged the two poor boys, so that they would just sleep and therefore be unable to cause any more trouble. They’d also sentenced them to death. They were to be executed at 10am on the morning of April 5th, Two days from now.


	7. Help me forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where things get interesting :) Also thanks dance4thedead for beta reading this and helping me to get the point across I was actually trying to make.

 Wish a nervous sigh, Ronald ported from his flat to the complex where Grell’s flat was housed. It had taken him an hour to decide what to wear. Every outfit he tried on seemed too showy and he didn’t want Grell to think that he was still trying to get her to go out with him. No, he had told himself, he was going over there to give her support.  To be a good friend to her, nothing more, nothing less. Eventually he’d just gone with a plain black T-shirt and loose fitting grey bottoms, matched up with a pair of black pumps. 

 He walked into the complex and up the stairs to Grell’s flat. His heart sank when he saw the door broken from its hinges. He took a tentative step inside. No one had mentioned Grell being hurt. Then again, no one really had any clue about what had really happened. He saw the hallway of the flat in disarray, holes in the wall and carpet torn up. He sped up, rushing to the living room. She wasn’t in there and that room was in a worse state than the hallway, bookcase turned over and coffee table broken into pieces.  _No. This can’t be right. Something must have happened to her._  He thought, as he sped into the kitchen. That also looked to be ransacked, broken plates and dishes strewn across the floor.  _Please be okay._

 After looking in the bathroom, he came to the final room in the flat, the bedroom.  _Please be in here. Please be alive._ He pushed the bedroom door open and sighed in relief. She was lying on top of the bed, appearing to be unharmed, surrounded by broken pieces of a bedside table and a ripped apart dressing table on the floor.

 “Whoa. Tha’ council really messed this place up, huh?” He asked.

 She sat up on the bed, looking over at him. “They didn’t. I just got upset. Not like it matters anyway, there’s nothing I can do.” Before he had a chance to question her on that last statement, she spoke again. “I’m sorry if I seemed a bit distant with you.”

 “It’s alright.” He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I was just worried y’ was avoidin' me.”

 “No. Not at all. It wasn’t like that, Ronnie.”

 “Well that’s a relief. I was really hurt when I thought you hated me because I love you.” That last statement slipped from his mouth before his brain could even register what he was saying and he froze.

 She stared at him for a moment, before asking. “You love me?”

 “No, I don’t I just meant-.” He paused for a moment, sighing. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know y’ don’t feel tha’ same way.” 

 There was pain in his voice. In that moment, Grell realised that she wasn’t the only one hurting. She wasn’t the only one feeling desperately lost and lonely. She wasn’t the only one in need of some sort of comfort.

 “Well, I do find you rather cute. I would have gone out with you if I wasn’t busy with my children. It hurts to … even think about … what happened to them.” Upset began to rise inside of her again, voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

 Seeing her tears start to fall, Ronald rushed over to the bed and pulled her into a hug. He didn’t want to see the woman he loved so much looking so broken. “If there’s anythin’ I can do ta’ cheer y’ up, just say tha' word and I’ll do it. Anythin’.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt his loose bottoms being pulled down, along with his underwear. “Erm … Grell, wha-.” 

  “Help me forget about losing them. At least for the moment.”

 “Yeah, alright but are y’ sure this is what y’ want?”

 “Positive, darling.” She said, as her hand encircled him and pumped him into hardness. At that moment, she needed him. Needed something to help her escape the pain she was feeling.

 He smirked. “Well if that’s wha’ tha’ lady wants.” He pushed her down onto the covers, hand sliding up her skirt. “But if you really wanna’ forget, don’t expect me ta’ be gentle.” He pressed his lips against hers, tongue pushing between them. She moaned into the kiss, as his hand slipped into her underwear.

 She pulled away, smiling devilishly at him. “Be as rough as your heart desires. The rougher, the better.”


	8. I'll do anythin' for y'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. This was such an easy chapter to write, after I struggled with the previous one for like two hours last night.

 Ronald had lost track of how many times he’d climaxed during the past few hours but he knew one thing, it had been an amazing experience. He loved the way she would moan his name, from underneath him, nails digging into his back. He loved her sweet smell and soft skin. The way he didn’t have to hold back, as she let him pound into her without mercy, in all sorts of different positions. They’d even ended up on the floor a few times, amongst the broken pieces of furniture. He loved how fiery she was, both of them using up all their negative energy as they ravaged each other.

 Eventually, they both had no more energy left in them and Ronald pulled out, rolling off of her and onto the covers. “Well, that was fun babe.” He received no reply, being met with just a small sniffing sound coming from her side of the bed. He looked sat up and looked over at her, seeing tears slipping from her eyes. “Babe? What’s tha’ matta’?”

 She wiped her eyes, turning to look over at him. “I just miss them … so much. I … need them back.”

 He smiled. “Then go rescue them.”

 “I can’t. I’ve … thought about it for hours but there’s no … way I can rescue them.”

 “Why not? I’m sure y’ can do anythin’ if you put ya’ mind to it, babe.” He said, frowning slightly.

 “Because they’re in the reaper prison.”

 “So break ‘em out?”

 She shook her head. “I can’t … I won’t be able to break the bars without my chainsaw.”

 “Then go and get your chainsaw from work.”

 “I can’t!” He shot her a confused look and she continued. “I was suspended.”

 “Oh. Right.” He grinned at her. “But I’m not suspended. I’ll get it for y’.”

 She stared at him for a moment, before replying. “You … would really do that, for me?”

 He scooted closer to her, taking her hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on the top of it with his thumb. “I told y’ I’d do anythin’ to make y’ feel better. I’ll do anythin’ for y’, Grell.”

 “Oh, Ronnie. Thank you.”

 From that, a plan was formed. Ronald would retrieve her death scythe when he went into work the following day and they would then sneak into the prison to rescue Omen and Malice in the early hours of the next morning. They would rescue Grell’s children, together.


	9. Pack your bags.

 A plan coined from the need to be reunited with her children soon became a plan well thought out and solidified. They would save Omen and Malice and go into hiding, finding jobs somewhere far away, in some isolated village where they would never be found. Grell would once again disguise her teeth, though she had been adamant to keep her long red hair on show this time. The two reaper’s bags were packed, taking only necessary belongings; a few pairs of clothes, some money and milk for Malice, along with Omen’s favourite toy.

 The long anticipated three ‘am’ had come and passed and they had snuck into the reaper prison. Grell had succeeded in knocking the three prison guards on the head sharply with her chainsaw, rendering them unconscious. She and Ronald crept silently over to the cell. She revved her chainsaw and brought it down between the bars of the cell. As, soon as her chainsaw touched the metal, a loud alarm sounded, the shrill noise ringing in the reaper’s ear. “Shit!” Ronald cussed.

 Before they could think about their next move, they were surrounded by guards and council members; Tasers pressed to their backs. A familiar painful jolt of electricity surged through Grell and she fell to the floor. Ronald hit the ground in front of her a few seconds later and they were both grabbed by the arms, being Tasered again. The reaper’s tried to struggle but the high dose of electricity had rendered their muscles useless.

 “We have been expecting you, Mr Sutcliff. I had a feeling you wouldn’t obey the orders of the council.” A council member said, looking down at Grell and smirking. It was the same man who had given her the order of suspension.

 “Screw you.” She shot, between gasps of pain. Her head hung down limply, hair covering her eyes.

 “Oh dear. We will just have to show you what happens when you disobey the rules set out by the council.” He unlocked the prison door, walking in and dragging a barely conscious Omen back out into the hallway. He looked over at another council member. “Kill it.”

 The other man’s eyes went wide. “But Sir … they are not scheduled for execution until tomorrow.”

 He glared at the other man. “Are you disobeying my orders, Hanks? Do I have to lock you in that jail cell too?” Hanks shook his head. “Then behead it with your death scythe. Now!”

 “No … no. Please anything … but that.” Grell begged weakly, terror making her heart beat fast in her chest. “Please … don’t hurt my children.”

 The council member scowled at her. “How disgusting. You are a disgrace for a reaper.” He turned to the men who had her restrained in their grips. “Make him watch this. He needs to learn his lesson. He needs to know his place.”

 “No! P… please. No. No. Don’t … hurt them.” Tears slipped from her eyes, as her head was pulled back, hand gripping her hair.

 “You … bastards!” Ronald tried to struggle again, only to be hit with another pulse of electricity.

 Hanks produced his death scythe, his eyes filled with future regret.

 “Omen … no!” She was frozen in place, horror coursing through her.

 A weary, half conscious child spoke. “M… mommy?”

 A loud crunch echoed around the room, the boy’s head severed from his shoulders. Blood splatted to the floor in front of Grell, a loud, heartbroken sob ripping through her.

 “And the other demon, Hanks.”

 More begs fell on deaf ears. Hanks moved into the cell, striking Malice in much the same way as he had Omen. Grell’s body started to tremble, sickening reality crashing onto her.

 They say to lose a child is the worst pain a mother can experience. But what can be said when a mother is forced to witness the murder of her children? Nothing can be said. Nothing should be said, because such an experience should never be forced upon her. There are no words to explain such shattering heart break. No words at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah .... I'm a terrible person.


	10. Manic vengeance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chap until the last two chapters are up. Just to get the plot moving.

 A little over two months had passed since the murders of Omen and Malice. Grell and Ronald had been locked in the prison since that night, guilty of trying to rescue demons.

 Grell was inconsolable at first, sobbing her heart out over her loss. Ronald held her throughout her pain, cuddling her and doing his best to comfort her.

 As the days passed, her sorrow turned to blinding rage. She wanted vengeance on those who had stolen her children away from her. Ronald began to feel the same, wanting revenge on the people who had caused the woman he loved so much pain.

 William had submitted countless paperwork to the council, trying to get them to release the two reapers. His two friends.

 Guilt consumed the man. He knew the outcome was inevitable, that the council would have eventually found out about Grell's secret. That the demon children would have been killed. Still, he couldn't shift the blame on himself from his conscience. He hated himself for the agony he had caused the female reaper.

 The only possible way to ease his guilt was to try and get the reaper's out of their current situation and try he did. He tried day, after day, after day, until one day. Success.

 The two were eventually released, after six long months. Grell pretended to be sorry for the trouble she had caused the council.

 That innocent mask slipped away the moment she and Ronald returned to her home. "Darling?" She said, a wide smile on her lips, sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight of the room.

 "Hmm?"

 "Let's kill them. Kill them all."

 Ronald smirked. "Definitely and let's make it as painful as possible, babe."

 A female laugh rang out through the room. A manic, crazed laugh.


	11. An angel of massacre has decensended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So happy with this chapter.   
> One more to go. What do you think will happen?

 Where once a grand branch stood, now lay rubble and ashes. Charred remains of the day that a crimson reaper of death and her partner massacred all but one reaper that worked there. If one listened carefully enough from their position on the grounds of the association, they would be sure to hear the screams which echoed of those who had fallen, ripped into shreds by a death scythe before they even had a chance to fight. The only living witness told of how the female reaper seemed barely conscious, already engulfed by insanity, as she ripped the people apart she once called friends, with no second thoughts and no regrets.

 William was the only one to survive and yet no one could be sure why. Maybe it was because when the murderers strolled calmly into his room, he didn’t eye them with fear but acceptance for his fate? Maybe it was because he didn’t try to escape or fight them? Maybe it was because he was the one to plead with the council to have the two released? Maybe it was because out of everyone there, Grell had once loved him and couldn’t bring herself to think of him as anything else but a friend?

 Grell had enjoyed every second of her manmade disaster. She had killed the man who had taken away her children first, the one who had ordered their deaths. He was soon followed by the man who had struck her children down. Not like it really mattered who was killed first or more importantly, it didn’t matter to her. It was too late to turn back now; her eyes filled with nothing but a crazed, vacant stare. It was too late for her to live her life as it had always been. They had taken her one chance to have children away, reapers being sterile and unable to adopt, crushing her lifetime’s dream and thus, to her, already ending her life.

 If one were to ask Ronald, he would simple state that it was one hell of a fun day. It had been fun blasting the building apart, with firearms he had stolen from Baldroy the night before, tools he remembered from the day beast had perished at the Phantomhive manor. He would say it had been fun to watch the woman he loved getting her revenge fulfilled, stained from head to toe in her victims blood. He would say that it was fun to grind the bones of his past colleagues into mangled chunks.

 But with like everything in life, the fun would at some point have to come to a grinding half. It had. Sure, the branch members had been no match for the blood thirsty couple but once the building fell into blazing flames and they stood to revel in their success, members of the other English branches arrived to capture them. Grell had just looked at them and dropped her chainsaw to the ground. Her work had been completed, she wished for nothing more.

 Now, as they waited in the reaper prison, unable to once again port away due to the magnetic field binding them there, they felt strangely at peace. Grell had taken her vengeance and was sure her children would be proud of mommy and Ronald? Well, he’d had so much fun that he couldn’t care and he’d finally be able to show love to his women, without restraint or hesitation. That’s all he had ever wanted. Thus, they waited, speculating on just what was in store for them, with wide smiles and manic giggles. They waited patiently for their end, however it would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I managed to bulk this ending up, instead of just saying they killed everyone then were captured.


	12. Fading to black.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad sad ending. There will be an Alt end to this.

 Death by lethal injection, a potent mix of demon venom that the reaper prison had attained over the years of killing demons that had gotten in the way of collections. A potent mix, only used in exceptional circumstances. Even the Undertaker’s despicable acts were not enough to warrant such action but killing fellow reapers? That was punishable by death.

 “We … are really going to … die.” Grell sobbed, her mask of arrogance slipping away. She was scared. She didn’t want to die. She had expected such an outcome, but the reality of it was just too harsh to comprehend. “I don’t want to … die!”

 Ronald pulled her into his arms, cuddling her tightly. “Don’t worry babe. Ya’ was too beautiful for this world to begin with.”

 She smiled at him through her tears. “You’re so sweet Ronnie. I really have grown to love you.”

 “Knowin’ that, I’ll die happy.” He pulled her into a deep kiss, before the jail cell door was opened slightly. The reapers were dragged out, chained in iron with a magnetic field to prevent their escape.

 They were both shackled next to each other on a large metal table, two large needles being withdrew from a medical box by the head executioner, a man who barely frequented the prison. Such events were rare indeed.

 Ronald gripped Grell’s hand tightly in his, only just about being able to reach it due to the tightness of their shackles. The needle was pressed into Grell’s vein and Ronald felt her hand tense and then begin to shake. She whimpered, gasping for breath. “Ronnie … it hurts … I don’t want to die … like this.”

 “I know babe ... but there’s nothing we can do now. It’ll all be over soon, tha’ pain won’t be ... there for long.” Her grip tightened on his hand, her body starting to convulse. Coughs and splutters of saliva and blood left her mouth, before her hand fell limp.

 Ronald shut his eyes, feeling tears beginning to prick under the lids. She was gone. He’d never get to see the love of his life again. He felt a prick to his skin, before an intense, unbearable pain shot through his entire being. He screamed, eyes flying open, as he thrashed against his bindings, the agony only intensifying, before everything began to fade to black.

\--

 William felt a shudder run up his spine. They were gone. His friends had been killed. He glanced at the clock, 12.03pm. The news of the couple’s sentence had spread like wild fire through the branch he was now stationed at in Dover, that the reapers were to be executed by lethal injection at 12pm that day. The distance of his new branch didn’t bother him; he could easily port there and back. No, what really bothered him was the fact that he had no one there to call a friend. Alan and Eric had been killed, though many of the victim’s bodies were too mangled to be able to be formally identified. He missed everyone at his old branch so much, though at the time he would have never admitted that he enjoyed their company. It didn’t matter anymore, they were all dead. He was the lone survivor and that had only intensified his guilt. He’d been the one to start the snowball effect of such events. Why had he been spared? Why did he deserve to live? He knew he didn't.

 A knock at his house door dragged him from such thoughts. Maybe it was someone from his new branch coming to break the news to him of Grell’s and Ronald’s death? If it was, he’d slam the door in their face. He didn’t have to energy or patience to discuss such woeful matters. He opened the door and stood frozen in shock at the people before him. Two young reapers, one dressed in an oversized, thick coat, the other in just a t-shirt and trousers.

 “Eric? Alan? What an earth? I … thought you were dead.” He felt his eyes begin to water. They were really here, standing right in front of him. They were safe and well. William really didn't have to face this tragedy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deathsflower you are welcome. 
> 
> Also thanks ... your comment gave me an idea for the end of this fic. 
> 
> The Alt end will be about Grell and Ronald's end but it will also explain why Alan and Eric are still alive, which is the same in both endings.


	13. Alternate ending :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd twist in events.

 Death by lethal injection, a potent mix of demon venom that the reaper prison had attained over the years of killing demons that had gotten in the way of collections. A potent mix, only used in exceptional circumstances. Even the Undertaker’s despicable acts were not enough to warrant such action but killing fellow reapers? That was punishable by death.

 “We … are really going to … die.” Grell sobbed, her mask of arrogance slipping away. She was scared. She didn’t want to die. She had expected such an outcome, but the reality of it was just too harsh to comprehend. “I don’t want to … die!”

 Ronald pulled her into his arms, cuddling her tightly. “Don’t worry babe. Ya’ was too beautiful for this world to begin with.”

 She smiled at him through her tears. “You’re so sweet Ronnie. I really have grown to love you.”

 “Knowin’ that, I’ll die happy.” He pulled her into a deep kiss, before the jail cell door was opened slightly. The reapers were dragged out, chained in iron with a magnetic field to prevent their escape.

 They were both shackled next to each other on a large metal table; two large needles being withdrew from a medical box by the head executioner, a man who barely frequented the prison. Such events were rare indeed.

 At that moment, a loud bang sounded in the execution room and everyone in the room looked over in shock to see a large black demon standing there. Screams pierced the air, as the demon killed everyone in the room, except for Grell and Ronald. “Wha’ tha’ hell?” Ronald breathed quietly.

 The demon broke the shackles away from them and they sat up, before moving to stand next to the table. The demon looked at them, before speaking. “Thank you for taking such good care of my children. I’m afraid I don’t have much of a fatherly instinct myself.”

 Grell eyed the ground. “But they are dead … I failed as a mother.”

 “Oh? Is that so? I don’t think so; my breed of demon cannot die so easily.”

 Grell shot him a confused look. “What?”

 “They will be reborn. You will get to see them again in a few short months.”

\---

 William glanced at the clock and saw it was 12.03pm. The news of the couple’s sentence had spread like wild fire through the branch he was now stationed at in Dover, that the reapers were to be executed by lethal injection at 12pm that day. The distance of his new branch didn’t bother him; he could easily port there and back. No, what really bothered him was the fact that he had no one there to call a friend. Alan and Eric had been killed, though many of the victim’s body were too mangled to be able to be formally identified. He missed everyone at his old branch so much, though at the time he would have never admitted that he enjoyed their company. It didn’t matter anymore, they were all dead. He was the lone survivor and that had only intensified his guilt. He’d been the one to start the snowball effect of such events. Why had he been spared? Why did he deserve to live?

 A knock at his house door dragged him from such thoughts. Maybe it was someone from his new branch coming to break the news to him of Grell’s and Ronald’s death? If it was, he’d slam the door in their face. He didn’t have to energy to discuss such woeful matters. He opened the door and stood frozen in shock at the people before him. Two young reapers, one dressed in an oversized, thick coat, the other in just a t-shirt and trousers.

 “Eric? Alan? What an earth? I … thought you were dead.” He felt his eyes begin to water.

 Eric smiled at him. “Na boss, we’re all good. Can we come in?”

 “Yes, yes. Of course.” William moved out of the way to let them both pass.

 Once seated in the living room, William spoke again. “How are you … alive? I thought everyone at the branch had … been killed apart from me.”

 “Because we weren’t there to begin wi’.” Eric stated. “I stayed at home wi’ Alan tha’ day ‘cause his morning sickness was terrible.”

 William just stared at them for a moment. “Morning sickness? You do realise only pregnant women suffer from that?”

 “And pregnant reapers.” Alan chimed in. “It was almost as if my babies knew to keep Eric from work that day.” He opened his thick coat to reveal a large bump under his shirt and rubbed it affectionately. “They kept daddy safe.”

 “But how? We are sterile and you’re a male.”

 “Yeah. We don’t know tha’ either but it’s a miracle.” Eric said. “My friend at tha’ branch, Alex, who works in the infirmary didn’t know either. He said tha’ Al’s expectin’ twins.”

 William eyed them, even more confused. “But how did the council not know about this?”

 “We kept it hidden. Alex did a false report and gave him a sick note, statin’ tha’ he had the thorns of death.” He hasn’t been in work for a few months now. My friend was still tryin’ to figure out how Al was carryin’ children, when everyone was killed. I miss the guy to be fair.”

 “Oh I see.”

 Alan giggled softly. “Yes. It doesn’t really make much sense but we are so happy. Plus no one knows we are still alive, apart from you. We can bring these children up pretending we are humans, It’ll be safer for them that way.”

 “Yeah. I’m tryin’ to find a job in London somewhere.” Eric added. “I need to get one soon. Alex said Al’s six months gone now.”

 William gasped. _Six months? That was when those children were killed. No! It couldn’t possibly be?_ He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door being knocked again. Opening it, his shock only grew. Ronald and Grell were standing in front of him, both smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda' a double edged sword if you go with the original ending. Grell and Ronald kinda' died for nothing, seeing as the children hadn't really died for good.


End file.
